Kategorie:Synergie
fr:Catégorie:Synergieen:category:synergy Synergie ist eine Form der Synthese, worin bis zu sechs Spieler mit Sachkenntnissen zusammenarbeiten, um ein Item über den Apparat "Synergy Furnace" genannt, zu schaffen. Es gibt zahlreiche Unterschiede zwischen Synergie und der traditionellen Synthese eines Spielers, eines von den Unterschieden ist der Erhalt von Element-Gleichgewicht durch den obengenannten Synergie-Reaktor. Zukünftige Synergiests gebt Acht! Ein neues Feld mit noch nicht zahlreichen geprüften Theorien der Wissenschaft wurde entdeckt und Synergie ist ein risikoreiches Unternehmen. Praktizierenden wird empfohlen sich eine Haut aus Stahl zuzulegen für den gelegentlichen Missgeschick. Synergie ist eine spezielle Handwerks-Fähigkeit und wird verwendet in der Kombination mit anderen Fähigkeiten um Sockel für Evolithen zu herzustellen, Steine auf Waffen und Rüstung anzuhaften und Evolith-Steine zu jenem Sockel verteilen. Es wird auch verwendet um eine Vielfalt von Items sowohl neue als auch alte anzufertigen. Synergie gehört nicht einer Gilde an und es sind keine Testitems oder Gildenpunkte erforderlich; jedoch kann ein Synergy Engineer viele Dienstleistungen, einschliesslich Verkauf von hergestellten Items und anderem Synergie-Bedarf, sowie die Ausbildung der Synergie-Technik und das Austauschen der Sockel für verschiedene Synergie zusammenhängende Items, zur Verfügung stellen. Synergie starten * Wunderbare Welt der Synergie Die ersten Schritte 1) Erhalte ein "Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit"-Schlüsselitem von dem Auftrag Wunderbare Welt der Synergie. Der Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit dient als der Container für verschiedene Varianten von elementarem "Vorrat", die Quelle der Macht für Reaktoren. Charaktere müssen den Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit nur einmal erwerben, nachdem der Auftrag durch den NPC Hildolf vollendend wurde. 2) Zutaten auf das Rezept vorbereiten. Rezepte, die gelernt werden können, entsprechen dem jeweiligen Synergie-Fähigkeits-Level des Spielers. Rezepte erhält man von einem Synergy Engineer, wenn man sich mit ihm unterhält. 3) Rekrutiere Party-Mitglieder. Synergie ist eine gemeinsame Tätigkeit, die die Zusammenarbeit anderer Spieler verlangt. Der Party-Leader sollte Mitglieder mit den richtigen Fähigkeiten finden, ein besonderes Rezept suchen und Spieler einladen, sich einer Party anzuschließen. 4) Überprüfe den Katalysator-Vorrat deiner Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit. Überprüfe deinen gegenwärtigen Bestand der Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit von elementarem Vorrat, entweder durch abfragen des Synergie-Reaktors (Synergy Furnace) vor dem ablegen der Zutaten oder sprich mit einem Synergy Engineer. Auf Anfrage können Synergy Engineers dein Lager gegen Gil wieder füllen (1 Einheit an Vorrat kostet 100 Gil). Alternativ ist es auch möglich, die Infusionseinheit direkt wieder zu füllen, indem man Kristalle verwendet (jeder Kristall gibt eine Einheit an Vorrat des getauschten Kristallelements) oder mit einem neuen Item von Katalysator-Vorrat (jede Kugel gibt 50 Einheiten an Vorrat, erfordert Alchemie-Fähigkeit). Das ablegen der Items in den Reaktor wird nur den Vorratsbestand des Charakters betreffen, dessen Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit verwendet wird. 5) Gebrauch eines Synergie-Reaktors. Um einen Synergie-Reaktor zu verwenden, müsst ihr zuerst den Anspruch darauf legen, indem ihr es anklickt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erhaltet ihr eine Zeitspanne, um die Zutaten in den Reaktor zu geben und den Synergie-Prozess anzufangen. Wenn ihr das erledigt habt, werdet ihr oder eure Gruppe exklusiven Zugang zum Reaktor haben, bis der Synergie-Prozess abgeschlossen ist. *Der Transportabler Synergie-Reaktor ist euer eigener Synergie-Reaktor, der nach dem beenden des Auftrags Eine brillante Idee erhalten werden kann. *Das verwenden von Transportabler Synergie-Reaktor, kann nur von euch oder den Partymitgliedern verwendet werden. 6) Zutaten in den Reaktor geben. Nur der Spieler, der Anspruch auf den Reaktor geltend gemacht hat, kann Zutaten in den Reaktor legen. Ebenso wird nach Abschluss des Synergie-Prozesses das resultierende Produkt nur durch diesen Spieler erreichbar sein. 7) Bediene den Reaktor. Jetzt kommt der schwerste und lohnende Teil des Prozesses: das Bedienen des Synergie-Reaktor. Während des Prozesses müsst ihr ein wachendes Auge auf das Gleichgewicht der elementaren Konzentration, des inneren Drucks, der Zunahme von Unreinheiten und der Katalysator-Beständigkeit behalten. Gute Zusammenarbeit und rechtzeitige Anwendung von Synergie-Techniken sind der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Funktion des Reaktors :- Bitte beachtet, dass jemand der den Schlüssel-Item-Auftrag nicht vollendet hat, als Partymitglied nicht an einem Synergie-Prozess teilnehmen kann. Wenn ihr einen Spieler mit besonderen Handwerk-Kenntnissen braucht, um einen Synergie-Prozess zu vollenden, ist es nicht notwendig, dass er Synergie-Fähigkeiten haben muss, sie können helfen und am Prozess teilnehmen (sie können keine skillups bekommen, wenn sie den Auftrag nicht vollendet haben.) Ihr werdet die Aktionen in der Kombination verwenden, um den Reaktor zu bedienen und um Synergie durchzuführen. Beachtet, dass alle eingeschlossenen Partymitglieder das Gerät gleichzeitig bedienen können. Es sollten nicht mehrere Partymitglieder gleichzeitig und unbeabsichtigt die gleiche Tätigkeit ausführen durch (z.B., das einer zuviel Vorrat der gleichen Art hinzufügt). Du kannst vorzeitig mit den Partymitgliedern abklären, welche Tätigkeiten sie durchführen sollen. Das ist nicht eine komplette Liste von den Tätigkeiten. Bestimmte Einzelteile können andere nicht erreichbare Fähigkeiten bewilligen und neue Fähigkeiten können zukünftig vorhanden werden. Jeder erfolgreiche Reaktorbetrieb kann einen Skillup hervorbringen, unabhängig davon, ob die Tätigkeit irgendwelchen Vorrat gekostet hat. Vorhanden für jeden: *Ansicht der Reaktormesswerte. **Vergleich der laufenden elementaren Bilanz mit Zielsetzungen, Reaktordruck und -verunreinigungen. *Zufuhr von Vorrat. **Abgelegter Vorrat in den Reaktor, um ein spezifisches Element zu erhöhen. **''Der elementare Vorrat nimmt um 5-9, abhängig von der brennenden Leistungsfähigkeit, zu. Das Element, das zum Vorrat-Element schwach ist, wird um 2 verringert und kann negative Auswirkung haben. Wenn eine elementare Schwankung auftritt wird die Menge von Energie dadurch erhöht, +0~10 ist erforderlich und so nah zu halten wie möglich, um eine perfekte Balance zu erhalten. Dies trifft auch auf die schwache Elementverkleinerung zu. Wenn sich die brennende Leistungsfähigkeit auf nachfolgenden Schwankungen erhöht, kann der Energielevel um 10 zunehmen.'' *Schütteln des Reaktor. **Wende eine altehrwürdige (wenn auch Niedrigleistungsfähigkeit) Methode an, um mögliche Unfälle abzuwehren. Hat eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine Bewegungexplosion gestoppt wird. *Betreibe den Druckhandgriff. **Verbraucht 3 -Einheiten um den Reaktordruck zu senken. *Lasse den Sicherheitshebel laufen. **Verbraucht 6 -Einheiten um den Reaktor von Verunreinigungen zu säubern. *Repariere den Reaktor. **Verbraucht 6 -Einheiten um die Haltbarkeit des Reaktor zu erhöhen. *Bereite den gestreuten fewell wieder auf. **Übertrage den gestreuten fewell in einen nutzbaren Zustand um die Menge der nutzbaren Asche zu erhöhen. Vorhanden für Spieler mit einer verbesserten Gilden-Ausrüstung bei der Anwendung eines Reaktors. *Alchemie: Alchemie Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Alchemistenkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um die Kraft von Explosionen zu unterdrücken. *Knochenverabeitung: Karbonisierung Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Knochenverarbeiterkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer elementaren Schwankung vorübergehend zu erhöhen. *Schneidern: Wiederherstell-Verbindung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Schneiderkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um die furnace-Haltbarkeit erheblich wieder herzustellen. Kochen: Heizung Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Kulinarierkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um den Ofen von den Verunreinigungen stufenweise zu reinigen. *Angeln: Mond Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Fischermannkittel). **Verbraucht 5 Vorrat, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer elementaren Schwankung vorübergehend zu erhöhen. Effekt schwankt jedoch und ist abhängig von der Mondphase *Goldschmieden: Steinhauer-Verbindung (nur vorhanden mit einem Goldschmiederkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um den Druck des Ofens gleichmäßig zu verteilen, um eine mögliche auftauchende Explosion zu verhindern. *Lederverarbeitung: Druckregulierung Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Gerberkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten, um das Schwanken des internen Drucks zu unterdrücken. *Schmieden: Verbrennung Wissen (nur vorhanden mit Schmiedkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten um eine Zunahme der Verbrennungrate vorübergehend zu beheben. *Holzverarbeitung: Zyklisches Wissen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Schreinerkittel). **Verbraucht 10 -Einheiten um den genommenen Schaden des Synergie-Reaktors für einen kurzen Zeitraum zu verringern. Vorhanden für Spieler bei der Anwendung eines Synergy Furnace die mit den Gilden-Handschuhen augerüstet sind. *Alchemie: Helle Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Alchemistenstulpen). ** Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Knochenverabeitung: Dunkle Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Knochenverarbeiterstulpen). ** Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Schneidern: blitzende Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Schneiderfingerlinge). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Kochen: Wasser Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Kulinarienstulpen). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Angeln: hochpräzises Schlagen (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Fischermannstulpen). ** Wende eine altehrwürdige Methode an um mögliche Unfälle abzuwehren. Hat eine Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Explosion zu stoppen, die an den Kosten der Verringerung des Reaktors abhängig ist. Effekt schwankt jedoch und ist abhängig von der Mondphase. *Goldschmieden: Wind Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Goldschmiedestulpen). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Lederverarbeitung: Eis Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Gerberstulpen). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Schmieden: Feuer Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Schmiedstulpen). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. *Holzverarbeitung: Erd Neigung (nur vorhanden beim Tragen eines Schreinerfingerlinge). **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. **Verbraucht 5 -Einheiten, um den Fluss der Elemente scharf zu beobachten, damit - gegründete Explosionen verhindert werden können. Komplikationen Überlastung Während Verunreinigungen auftreten, erhöht sich auch das Risiko einer Überlastung. Verunreinigungen sind unter 30% zu halten und ist im allgemeinen ausreichend Überlastungen zu verhindern. Wenn eine Überlastung auftritt und das schütteln des Reaktors es nicht behebt, tritt eine Explosion, die einen Verlust der elementaren Energie verursacht, auf. Schaden und Nebenwirkungen der Explosionen sind: * Feuer-Überlastung : Verursacht Krankheit. Bei Krankheit gehen 1 bis 4 fewell verloren, für jeden eingespeisten Vorrat. * Eis-Überlastung : Verursacht Paralyse . Behindert weitere Tätigkeiten die man an dem Reaktor auswählt. Der Vorrat für diese Tätigkeit geht verloren. * Wind-Überlastung : Verursacht einen Rückschlag. Wird man zu weit vom Reaktor geschleudert, besteht die Gefahr den Anspruch an dem Reaktor zu verlieren. * Erd-Überlastung : Verursacht Gemach. Während man durch Gemach verlangsamt ist, sind Reaktortätigkeiten (wie schütteln) unmöglich. * Donner-Überlastung : Verursacht Betäubung. Wenn du betäubt bist, kannst du den Reaktor nicht bedienen. * Wasser-Überlastung : Verursacht Gift. Während du vergiftet bist, bist du nicht imstande den Reaktor zu benützen. Schütteln ist noch möglich. Auch jede erfolgte Tätigkeit senkt die Gesundheit des Reaktors auf zusätzliche 7%. * Licht-Überlastung : verursacht den Verlust von 2 , , und Vorrat. * Dunkel-Überlastung : verursacht den Verlust von 2 , , und Vorrat. Diese Effekte verschwinden nach einigen Sekunden wenn der Reaktor nicht bedient wird oder verwende den passenden Na-Zauber um den Effekt zu entfernen. Lecks Eine andere Komplikation ist das auftreten eines Lecks. Der Reaktor strahlt eine Aura mit der Farbe des Elements aus. Wenn das eintrifft, wird die elementare Energie stufenweise vermindert. Lecks können verriegelt werden, indem man das Element hinzugibt, dass zum Leck schwach ist. Wenn Erdeenergie austritt, gebe dem Reaktor Blitzenergie hinzu bis das Leck geschlossen ist. Das Reparieren schliesst ein Leck nicht jedes Mal. Rechne damit einiges an Vorrat einzugeben um das Problem zu regeln. Reaktor-Fähigkeits-Level Jeden 5ten Fähigkeits-Level bist du in der Lage, deine Fähigkeit in den verschiedenen Aspekten des Betreibens des Furnaces weiter auszubilden, indem du mit irgendeinem Synergy Engineer sprichst. Da du mit jedem Level die Fähigkeit voranbringst, und in der Lage bist, den Reaktor effektiv zu bedienen. (Erklärung: Vieles von dem ist noch ungetestet): *Es ist nicht notwendig jedes 5.Level zu "trainieren". Die Punkte gehen nicht nicht verloren, wenn sie nicht ausgegeben werden. (d.h. du gibst deinen ersten Punkt an Level 5 aus. Beim erreichen von Level 10 gibst du den zweiten Punkt nicht aus, erreichst Level 15 und bist nun in der Lage beide Punkte auszugeben.) Zufuhr von Vorrat: Die Rate der Druck- und Verunreinigungserhöhung wird verringert. Dies wurde berichtet, um die Rate zu erhöhen damit die Verbrennung verbessert wird. Schütteln des Katalysators: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Explosion wird verringert, wenn diese Tätigkeit verwendet wird. Druckventil betätigen: Die Höhe des Drucks senkt sich. Sicherheitshebel betätigen: Die Verunreinigung verringert sich, wenn diese Tätigkeit gewählt wird. Reparieren des Katalysators: Deine Bemühungen den Reaktor zu reparieren sind wirkungsvoll. gestreutes fewell recyceln: der Prozentsatzbonus zur Menge der Asche erhöht sich. Caps für jede Fähigkeit ist Level 5 (ohne die volle Fähigkeiten bist du nicht in der Lage die maximale Fähigkeit auszuführen). Synergie beenden Wenn du der Meinung bist, dein Endprodukt erzielt zu haben, wähle "Synergie abschliessen" aus, um den Vorgang abzuschliessen (Du erhälst eine Mitteilung, wenn es eine gute Zeit ist es zu beenden). Überprüfe den Reaktor um deine Items zurückzuholen. Die folgenden Resultate können auftreten: *If the "Synergy image is blurry..." You might not complete the product. *If the synergy image has taken form, you will very likely complete the product. *If, when ending synergy, it says "Smooth Synergizing!" you have achieved a HQ, and may get a better item or a larger quantity of an item with no HQ (Even unstackable items such as juice can be received in a multiple quantity!) The more accurately you form the synergy image (by more precisely matching the elemental balance goal), the better the chance for this to happen. For item etching, Smooth Synergizing will result in a bigger etching than a normal result ( e.g. if an item has a maximum of 6, a normal result will give 1 to 6 while a Smooth result will give 5 to 6 depending on the proximity to the ideal value). It's not possible to exceed the maximum given by the Synergy Engineer. Wenn Synergie erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde, erhälst du die Schlacke, im Detail unten erklärt. Nach einem erfolgreichen oder misslungenem Versuch überprüfe den Synergy Furnace, um deine Items zurück zu erhalten. Wenn du es einmal doch vergessen solltest, kannst du es bei irgendeinem Synergy Furnace und in jedem Areal durch überprüfen wieder zurückzuholen. Merkmale und Pigmente Eins der Hauptmerkmale der Synergie ist die Fähigkeit, bestimmte Rüstungssätze zu ändern. Von drei gleichen zu herstellenden Rüstungssätzen, kann jedes einzelne Stück farbverändert, verschiedene Evolith Sockel und in die Richtung zu einem spezifischen Job erhalten. Rüstungs-Sets Das sind die durch Handwerk herstellende und im Auktionshaus verkäufliche modifizierbare Rüstungssätze. * Ebon-Brustplatte-Set - WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / DRG * Ebon-Harnisch-Set - MNK / THF / RNG / SAM / NIN / COR / PUP / DNC * Ebon-Rock-Set - WHM / BLM / RDM / BRD / SMN / BLU / SCH Pigmente Jedes Pigment erlaubt, dass verschiedene Elemente für Evolith Sockel gebeizt werden können. * Ebon-Pigmente - schwarz - konzentriert sich auf dunkle Elementsockel. Elementares Gengesetztes von Furia. Jeder nachfolgende Sockel ist kleiner als das vorhergehende. * Furia-Pigmente - rot - konzentriert sich auf helle Elementsockel. Elementares Gengesetztes von Ebon. Jeder nachfolgende Sockel ist kleiner als das vorhergehende. * Ebur Pigment - weiss - balanciert zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Jeder nachfolgende Sockel hat die selbe Größe als das vorhergehende. Merkmale Die Aptans zur Rüstung werden in die Richtung zu einem bestimmten Jobs verwendet oder die Spezialisierung wird umgeschlagen. * Wenn du eine Version der Rüstung in eine andere Version ändern möchtest, wende zuerst das Umschalten-Aptant an, dann wende danach die Aptant-Spezialisierung an. Beispiel: Um eine Ebur-Weste zu einem Ebur-Jerkin zu ändern, verwende Aptant: Arkhe und Aptant: Pera und ändere das Körperstück so: Weste + Arkhe = Harnisch. Harnisch + Pera = Jerkin. * Das Pigment der Rüstung ändert sich nicht nach jedem Schritt. Ausrüstungen beizen Siehe unten auf dieser Seite für eine Liste der bekannten Beizrezepte. Um eine Ausrüstung, die für Evolith-Sockel verwendbar ist, zu finden, übergebe sie einem Synergy Engineer. Er wird 4 mögliche Antworten geben: * Es tut mir Leid, aber es scheint, als ob in diese(n/r/s) <> keine Sockel eingelassen werden können. Item kann nicht gebeizt werden . * Hmm, what is this? It would seem that your <> cannot be etched at this time. Item kann gebeizt, aber ist signiert oder modifiziert. * In diesem <> kann als Erstes ein <>-Sockel angebracht werden. Das korrespondierende Element und die maximale Größe ist.... Item kann gebeizt werden, aber hat eine Begrenzung auf Sockel. * Gratulation! Your <> can indeed hold an evolith aperture. Item kann gebeizt werden. Um Sockel für Evolithen in Ausrüstungen zu beizen, verwende einen Synergy Furnace, das Item das gebeizt werden soll und: Krug mit Sockel-Beize 15, Krug mit Sockel-Beize 30 Krug mit Sockel-Beize 45 Krug mit Sockel-Beize 60 oder ein Krug mit Sockel-Beize 75 passend für das Item und schliess den Synergieprozess ab. Erhälst du die Mitteilung "Synergetisierung abschliessen" wird normalerweise die maximale Größe für einen Sockel gebeizt, normale Resultate werden nach dem Zufall entschieden (obgleich nie unter 1 oder über Maximum). "Glatte Synergie" kann auftreten, wenn die elementare Balance nicht optimal ist, aber das Resultat ist verringert. (Wenn das maximale 6 ist, könnte eine unvollständige glatte Synergie 4 oder 5, mit normalen Resultaten 1 bis 3 ergeben.) Schwierigkeit Die meisten Items, die nicht mit Synergie hergestellt werden, können nur einen Evolith-Sockel erhalten. Viele der neuen Items haben mit dem Synergieupdate 2 oder 3 Evolith-Sockel erhalten. In solchen Fällen müssen die Sockel zu gleichen Zeit gebeizt werden, jedes Item hat eine Satzart für jeden Sockel und eine gesetzte Vorwahl der Elemente für jeden Sockel. Jeder Sockel ist schwierig zu synergieren, weil du den vorhergehenden Sockel der elementaren Balance hinzufügen musst. Beispiel: Shikkoku Togi mit <1 8 2 6 3 5> Schritt 1: 40 Schritt 2: 40 40 Schritt 3: 40 40 40 Wenn zwei Sockel das gleiche Element teilen, wie bei 1 und 3, ändert sich die Schwierigkeit für den Sockel 3: Beispiel: Shikkoku Togi mit <1 8 2 6 3 5> Schritt 1: 40 Schritt 2: 40 40 Schritt 3: 40 601 60 Wie du sehen kannst, erfordert das Erd-Element nur 60 anstelle von 80, aber zum Nachteil wird das Element das zur Erde (Wind) stark ist, eine Balance 1 hinzugefügt. Wenn der 2. Sockelelement gleich ist wie das Strafelement für den 3. Sockel, wird keine zusätzliche Strafe addiert! Beispiel: Shikkoku Togi mit <1 8 2 6 3 5> Step 1: 40 Step 2: 40 40 Step 3: 60 60 :1 Die Menge von Windenergie (60) addiert sich weit zu dem erwarteten Wert (20) und bildet diese bestimmte Ausrichtung viel schwieriger, als in den anderen zwei Beispielen. Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Bug und sollte in einem kommenden März-Update gesehen werden. Majestas und Sarissa teilen sich das gleiche Problem, aber, wie der Bug es bei Majestas ein oder bei Sarissa ein beeinflusst ist zu Zeit nicht bekannt. Sobald ein Item gebeizt wurde, kann die elementare Art auf den Sockel nicht geändert werden. Wenn du es ändern möchtest oder einen maximalen Sockel in einen begrenzten Sockel, musst du sie zuvor entfernen. Um einen Sockel von einem Item zu entfernen, verwende einfach ein Fläschchen Revertant mit dem Item. Dies entfernt ALLE Sockel, sowie irgendwelche Evolithen die eingesetzt wurden. Glücklicherweise können Evolithen ersetzt werden, ohne das gesamte Item re-beizen zu müssen, solange das neue Evolith einen vorhandenen Sockel zusammenbringt. Ein Ebur Tam mit <1 6 2 6 3 6> wird immer passen zu -Evolith auf den 1 Sockel, egal ob das alte Evolith stärker, schwächer oder den gleichen Effekt hatte (so wie 1 "Gegen Vögel: Distanzattacke +4" ersetzt 6 "Gegen Bestien: Attacke +9"). Items beizen ist nur auf bestimmten Items vorhanden. Im allgemeinen können folgende Items nicht gebeizt werden: *Ausrüstung mit nicht sichtbarem Sockel (Ringe, Ohrringe, usw.). *Einige Ausrüstungen mit irgendeiner Art der Markierung ( , , ), mit Ausnahme von Ausrüstungen die mit Synergy hergestellt wurden. *Einige signierte Ausrüstungen. *Ausrüstungen die nicht von einem Handwerk hergestellt wurden. *Nur eine begrenzte Auswahl der bereits bestehenden herstellbaren Items können gebeizt werden. Siehe dazu unten die Beizrezepte für eine ausführliche Liste. ** Durch Handwerk hergestellte Ausrüstung mit atypischen Bestandteilen können nicht gebeizt werden. (Wie elementare Stöcke oder NM-Drops.) **Schilder geben immer eine Wahl von zwei Elementen, aber ihre Sockelgrösse wird halbiert verglichen mit ähnlicher ausgerichteter Rüstung. ** Einige HQ-Rüstungssets lassen ein zweites Element wählen. Einige HQ-Waffen haben die Größe mit +1 Sockel, die mit der NQ-Version verglichen wird. Aufbau der Sockel Nach einem erfolgreichen Synergieversuch erhält man Schlacke, auch alle Teilnehmer die bei einem Synergieversuch beteiligt gewesen sind. Der gesammelte Vorrat bei der Benutzung eines Katalysators bewilligt einen Bonus der Menge der Schlacke die nach einem Erfolg erhalten wurde. Du kannst ein Maximum von 10.000 Schlacke ansammeln, jede weitere empfangene Schlacke geht verloren. Schlacke kann bei irgendeinem Synergy Engineer gegen Items eingetauscht werden, die für Evolith-Sockel benutzt werden (einige können auch mit Gil gekauft werden): * Krug mit Sockel-Beize 15 (Preis: 500 Gil für 1, 2.500 für 6, 4.500 für 12) * Krug mit Sockel-Beize 30 (Preis: 25 Schlacke) * Krug mit Sockel-Beize 45 (Preis: 50 Schlacke) * Krug mit Sockel-Beize 60 (Preis: 75 Schlacke) * Krug mit Sockel-Beize 75 (Preis: 100 Schlacke) * Fläschchen Revertant (Preis: 25 Schlacke) Synergie Rezepte Item Beizen Rezepte Diese Rezepte sind um Items zu beizen und benötigen Evolithen.